A Murder for a Life
by HeyDay
Summary: A fifth-grader tries to kill a mother to save her daughter. (Ep 7)


Perhaps he was always planning to do something like this. Ever since he dropped his pencil in the classroom, glanced down to where it fallen and saw the bruise on Kayo Hinazuki's thigh, just peeking out under the skirt, black blood under snow white skin. Ever since he saw her there lying on the cold floor in a shift, before she stood up and lied to him through her teeth and in front of her gleeful mother when they all knew the unpleasant truth. Ever since he read her essay about living on a faraway island where no one could hurt her as she had already been hurt. Ever since she asked him that one time to kill someone for her, a joke between children on the surface but a plea for help between the lines.

Satoru watched as the mother took to the stairs from the opposite side of the street. He started to ascend the stairs on his side, squatting to keep out of sight. Across the walkway she came. Nearby, a car drove past, headlights bright. He ducked his head and slowed down. She looked like a well-to-do woman in that coat and with those gloves and that designer handbag. A bit old but still pretty. Vulnerable too, seeing how it was dark, and how she was alone, and that he himself was feeling a little hateful. No. _Very_ hateful. Like fire, the anger needed to grow or die, and he had felt it building up in himself for a long time.

She was going down the stairs now. He stood up and stepped closer, hands out and breath light in his chest, cold in a way that had nothing to do with the winter chill.

In his mind, the act seemed so terrifying in its simplicity. To push her over, to shove her forward and into freefall. The way down didn't look like much, but you'll be surprised at how fragile the human body could really be, and what damage gravity could do to it in even the most ordinary of circumstances. Bruises at least, maybe broken bones if the angle was wrong, or right in this case. But think of what could happen if she landed headfirst? Skull fractured, a coma, maybe even permanent brain damage. A morbid re-enactment of Humpty Dumpty. Appalling as it might sound, people have ended up as patients in hospital wards just from tripping on the sidewalk. And the best part? It happened every day. No one would think that it'd be due to a child out past his curfew, let alone him having the nerve, or the malice.

Near enough to smell her perfume, to yell and make her jump, Satoru reached out and-

A hand clapped onto his shoulder, freezing him.

"Keep your cool, Satoru," the hand's owner whispered. "It'd be really bad if she died."

Kenya.

The mother was now on flat ground. Out of reach and unaware as to what she had just avoided. Soon to be out of sight. No Humpty Dumpty tonight.

Kenya pulled at him, saying something, but Satoru could only see her falling in his mind, and Kayo Hinazuki smiling at him and hear her telling him that he did the right thing. That with her mother gone, she'd be happy once more.

"Come on, we need to talk." Kenya dragged him back up the stairs. Satoru felt the fire grow again. Right then, everything in him wanted, nay, demanded that he had given out what was due. And damn Kenya for having the intelligence to second-guess him, as well as _the fucking gall_ to follow him and stop him in the act. His friend was always the smart one of their group, he with his books and astute observations. The one who saw two moves ahead if they ever dared to play shogi with him. The one who would go far and probably make something of himself out there in the world. Always had been.

"I just felt that she'd be in the most danger tonight," Satoru explained to Kenya as they sat together on the walkway. "I've been doing some thinking. I'm going to need your help." On the road a patrol car came by, sirens blaring. Perhaps headed for Shiratori's place, to find out as to why a rock was thrown through the father's bedroom window and a death threat was left on their premises. A rock thrown and a threat written by Satoru not an hour ago. "I'm not afraid to commit a crime. Anything's better than Hinazuki dying," Satoru continued.

"Just don't get caught, or you'll be arrested," Kenya replied. "Your mother would be devastated."

"I know. But I reckon she might even praise me for it."

"Strangely, for better or worse, I can actually imagine that. But let's head back now. We can talk more on the way."

"Right."

Satoru and Kenya rushed home, two schoolchildren past their curfew and jogging side by side. Kenya was planning out loud on what they could do to keep Kayo safe. Something about an abandoned bus, a heater and instant noodles. But Satoru was keeping his eyes down, feeling ashamed, but like a dog unwilling to relinquish his favorite bone, still picking over that moment, that moment when he was about to send her plummeting down to the earth, and wishing it had happened just the way he pictured it happening. Wishing that Kenya had been just a second too late to stop him.

Perhaps he's not cut out for this superhero thing. Perhaps he still has some growing up to do, if he's willing to contemplate murder to save a life.


End file.
